1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hypodermic needle guards and more particularly pertains to a new hypodermic needle guard for locking over a hypodermic needle to inhibit inadvertent contact with the hypodermic needle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hypodermic needle guards is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,369 describes a device for being selectively positioned over a hypodermic needle to limit access to the hypodermic needle. Another type of hypodermic needle guard is U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,482 for selectively covering a hypodermic needle to avoid accidental sticks and prevent contamination of the hypodermic needle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes certain improved features allowing the cap to be secured in a position over the hypodermic needle and inhibit the inadvertent exposure of the hypodermic needle.